


Motes & Motors: Overnight

by martieek



Series: Motes & Motors [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Bickering, Boyfriends, Breakfast, Caretaking, Drinking, Established Relationship, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Morning After, Morning Kisses, Nightmares, Sensuality, Sexual Content, Sibling Love, Teasing, competitive sex lmao, drunk Matt, im the worst at tags, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martieek/pseuds/martieek
Summary: Drunk Matt, worrisome Shiro, competitive sex, and breakfast with the Holts.





	Motes & Motors: Overnight

**Author's Note:**

> I've been tapping away intermittently at parts of fic for some time, different tidbits of conversations coming to me every now and again before I finally sat down to write something cohesive. Some NSFW but not, like, porn??? Just like, a non-explicit sex scene that is a little goofy lol. And a small Nyma cameo for good measure because, uh, why not? She's cool. I hope you enjoy! I had lots of fun with this one.
> 
> I have a Motes & Motors playlist on Spotify [ if you're interested!](https://open.spotify.com/user/asilverboy/playlist/2q1FmNMVJZJSTvNNbhNTdN?si=V0mv-VbgR7yIp8T7leCQZg)

Shiro _finally_ found Matt in the mostly-empty tavern at the edge of town.  He sat awkwardly on a barstool, legs twisted up under him, using his arms as leverage to spin the seat back and forth.  Through hooded eyes he babbled to an amused-looking bartender who indulged Matt with an occasional nod to show she was listening.  Shiro sighed, partly out of relief to see Matt was safe, and partly to steel himself for the task of getting him home.

Spinning a circle-and-a-half, Matt stopped with a grin when he noticed Shiro behind him, staring with patience.  “Hey, pretty baby,” Matt flirted poorly.  “Come here often?”

Stepping closer, Shiro laughed, unable to determine if the line was a joke or his actual pick-up material.  “Is that the best you’ve got?”

“Hey, I _know_ how to chat up the babes.”  His words weren’t quite slurred, but they definitely weren’t as articulate as usual.  “You’re here, aren’t you?”

“Uh-huh,” sounded Shiro, entirely unconvinced.  “You’re just lucky you’re cute.”

The bartender giggled at their side.  “Yours?” she asked, gesturing to Matt as Shiro met her eyes.

“Unfortunately,” Shiro said with tired fondness.

Matt wasted no time batting him in the arm.  “Don’t be rude, you’ll embarrass me in front of my new friend.  Her name is _Nyma_ and she’s very _nice_.”  Matt drew out the “eye” sound in both words to emphasize what was possibly a failed pun.

“Come on, we gotta get going.”  Shiro linked an arm with Matt’s, tugging to get him on his feet.  Matt complied with an exaggerated sigh, and Shiro slid a note to Nyma over the bar.  “For your trouble,” he said with a nod to an oblivious Matt.  Nyma’s smile was equal parts sympathetic and grateful as Shiro led Matt back outside to the truck.

 

* * *

 

The drive back to Matt’s house was quieter than Shiro had anticipated.  Matt only offered occasional, unrelated interjections as he watched out the window.  Shiro glanced over often to make sure he wasn’t getting sick, and almost every time Matt caught his gaze and smiled.

“What?” Shiro finally asked as they neared the Holts’.

“You keep looking over here.  Do you think I’m pretty?”

Shiro shook his head absently.  “You’re pretty somethin’.”

Matt nestled back into the seat.  “I’ll take it.”

 

* * *

 

With unexpected ease, Shiro managed to get Matt through his front door and upstairs to his bedroom without waking up the entire house.  _He must be more tired than I thought._

As if in confirmation, Matt clung to Shiro for extra support as they made their way to the bed.  Matt sat on the edge, arms still linked around Shiro’s neck, forcing him to stoop and hold eye contact.

“I love you, Takashi Shirogane.”

Shiro hesitated, caught off-guard.  Matt had never told him “I love you” so explicitly, and _never_ unprompted; he always tacked it onto a joke or left it to be implied through the context of his other words.  In half a moment, Shiro felt his heart skip but then chose to dismiss the indiscretion, breaking the embrace to help him get his shoes off.  “You’re drunk, Matthew Holt.”  Although, Shiro could tell he had sobered up a bit.

“ _Loooove_ drunk,”  Matt drawled with a mischievous smile.  “Under the influence of your good looks.”  He tapped Shiro on the nose as he sat next to Matt on the bed.

Shiro rolled his eyes, unable to help but smile at how only Matt could use a line like that and actually give it a chance of working.  But maybe that was only because they were already together. 

“I think you should lie down now, Casanova,” Shiro insisted.  “You sound like you’re about to peal out an 80s’ love ballad.”  Settling him into the pillow, Shiro rested a palm on Matt’s chest and whispered, “Go to sleep.”

Already Matt was drifting off, but determinedly he latched a hand to Shiro’s wrist, laughter still flickering in his tired eyes.  “Not until you say it back.”

After a thoughtful beat, Shiro smiled.  “I love you, too.”

 

* * *

 

As it was still dark, Matt wouldn’t have thought any time had passed when he opened his eyes.  The only tip-offs he had even slept were his stupor being gone and he really had to piss.  His head swam a bit upon standing, but nothing detrimental.  Rubbing his face, Matt got up and shuffled to the bathroom.

He hadn’t drunk enough to black out.  Matt remembered Shiro bringing him home, but when he came back to bed, he didn't expect to discover Shiro had stayed to sleep next to him—if it could be called sleeping.

Shiro’s breath came out ragged in no real rhythm, a sound that freed Matt from the pull of sleep.  Alert with concern, he carefully crawled across the mattress next to where Shiro had his back to Matt, who was loath to see his shoulders tense in a way that had to be painful.

Matt hesitated to reach out for fear of startling him and making it worse, but he hovered just enough to see Shiro’s fists and jaw clenching and releasing sporadically.  He was sweating.

Gentle as he could, Matt placed a hand on Shiro’s shoulder, holding fast as Shiro flinched under the touch.  He twisted toward Matt in reflex, making a small sound Matt hated to think of as a whimper. 

“Shiro,” Matt whispered, barely able to hear himself, but Shiro must have already been half-conscious since his eyelids fluttered open with a gasp and a jerk.

“Shiro, hey, it’s okay,” Matt comforted with a steady touch as Shiro’s frantic state faded, fast as it came.  Shiro rolled all the way onto his back, breathing tight in his chest.

“Matt?”  Shiro’s eyes searched Matt’s, face contorting as he tried to orient himself.

Matt brushed his forelock, damp, out of his face.  “In the flesh.  You with me?”

Shiro blinked away whatever shadows of the dream lingered.  “Yeah, yeah, I’m here.  I’m—Did I wake you up?”  His displaced concern is what brought him all the way back down, and that fact shot Matt through the heart.

“Nah, it was nature’s call, but then my Spidey Sense told me you were in distress.”

“I’m okay.”  Shiro’s smile was unconvincing.  “Just, dreams.”

“Not a good one,” Matt stated.

Shiro shrugged.  “No, not a good one. But that happens.”

“A lot?”

“More often than not, but it's fine.”

Shiro was doing the thing where he minimized his own situation to ease the worry from others, despite it only making Matt more worried because he knew that if Shiro felt the need to deflect then it meant it was actually upsetting him which then upset Matt even more because he wanted to help but he didn’t want to pressure Shiro into talking about things he wasn’t willing to talk about but how was he supposed to help if he didn’t know what was wrong and—

“Don’t make that face; I’m okay.”  Shiro placed what was meant to be a reassuring hand to Matt’s cheek, fitting to the contour.  However, Matt was less assured as he placed his own hand over-top.

“You’re shaking.”

“It’s—”  Shiro shook his head dismissively, flashing a tired smile.  “Don’t worry about it. I’ll be fine.”

Matt sighed, aching to offer something more than the squeeze of Shiro’s fingers.  “I’m right here.”

Shiro smiled again, smaller but real this time.  “I see you.”

Not wanting to dote, Matt leaned down to kiss Shiro innocently enough, but they both lingered in it, not wanting to separate.  They brushed noses between incessant butterfly kisses that gradually became longer and more impassioned.  Matt couldn’t resist smiling as he shifted in order to straddle Shiro, mouths barely breaking contact.  Maybe it was inappropriate timing, Matt thought belatedly, but he’d blame it on the way the middle of the night made things seem like a good idea.

Shiro laughed as Matt got himself situated.  “Easy, tiger, what are you doing?”

“Kissing you,” Matt breathed obviously, muffled against Shiro’s mouth.  His ulterior motives, however, were evident in the way he fit his pelvis against Shiro’s with subtle movements, letting his hands wander over his neck and chest.  “Is that okay?”

“Your parents are just down the hall,” Shiro warned, making no move to stop Matt.

Matt huffed into the next kiss.  “Please never mention my parents when I’m on top of you.”

“I’m just saying you have a tendency to be… a little vocal.”

Matt traced his lips over Shiro’s cheek to his ear, fingers teasing with his hair, grinding against him almost too slow to notice—almost.  “I thought you liked that.”

“Well, the rest of the house might not.”  Matt felt Shiro start to relax underneath him with a sigh.

Pressing a little harder with his hips, Matt murmured into Shiro’s jawline, “You’re not exactly the strong, silent type in bed, you know.”

“I think I have a little more control than you,” Shiro tried to argue despite the strain edging into his voice.

“Oh, is that so?”  Taking that as a challenge, Matt bucked once, rolling slow against Shiro’s hips as he let out an unsuspecting groan.  Shiro cut himself off quick enough, but the snippet of sound still granted Matt the satisfaction of proving a point—and also turning him way on.   _What parents?_

Matt grinned against Shiro’s mouth, kissing into an unconvincing protest of, “That’s not fair.”  Giving up the fake disinterest, Shiro coursed a hand through Matt’s hair, moving the other to his waist.  Matt tried to keep from losing his mind when he felt Shiro’s hips start to roll up into his own.

To both of their dismays, Matt abruptly dismounted and crawled back to his side of the bed.  He tried to keep his voice from cracking as he teased, “Well, if you don’t want to—”

“Oh, no you don’t, you little shit.”  With a needy gruffness in his voice that shot fire through Matt’s veins, Shiro latched on to Matt’s waist from behind before he could lie back down.  Shiro’s mouth against his neck, Matt tried swallowing a laugh, but the sound came out a choked sigh when Shiro trailed his hands down to graze Matt’s hips and thighs.  Matt twisted to kiss Shiro, leaning back into his chest, ass to groin.

“I’ll keep quiet if you will,” bargained Shiro, hands wandering under Matt’s shirt, one staying firm at his waist, the other sliding up to his chest.

Matt smiled with a hitched breath, already knowing it would prove a challenge as he tried to restrain his elation.  “Deal.”

 

* * *

 

They definitely did not keep quiet.

Of course they had _meant_ to; it started out innocently enough.  But things had heated up, and when one of them would make a sound, the other would tease and shush until it turned around into a sort of competition to see who could make the other be louder.

It was ridiculous, the way they both fretted over waking up Matt’s family but still challenged themselves to make the other cry out.  They both _knew_ it was ridiculous, and it was arguably crazy because they insisted on continuing anyway.  And _knowing_ they were being stupid made things worse, because it added self-aware, adrenaline-laced laughter into their dangerous cocktail of unmistakable noises.

Matt’s laughter, however, faded as he became deeply frustrated.  Shiro was _scarily_ skilled at controlling the intensity of his touches.  He brushed some so lightly as to trigger goosebumps that made Matt gasp.

But even worse, what Matt _hated_ , was him hovering just over Matt’s most sensitive areas, touching him only with the ghost of heat.  His cocky expression, just out of reach, didn’t help.  Sure, he looked hot as _hell_ , but Matt didn’t like how it meant he had the upper hand.

Shiro would hold back with apparent ease until Matt was _just_ about to lose all remaining dignity with the way he struggled to hold in his pleading groans, shaking with his desire to _feel_ Shiro, but also with the desire to not let Shiro _win_.

Then, when Matt would finally think he was ready to give up on this _stupid_ game and just turn this into _normal_ sex, Shiro would make some sort of fleeting contact—maybe a brush of the lips, or the trailing of a finger—the touch there and gone in a way that drew a broken moan from Matt’s chest.  

“ _Takashi you will fucking pay for this_ ,” Matt panted, on the cusp of insanity after this had happened for the thousandth time.  Laughing, lusting, he managed to heave himself off his back and roll with Shiro onto his.

Shiro would have seemed entirely unfazed by all of this if not for the way he shivered with uneven breaths.  He laughed with Matt, no longer holding back from letting his hands feel all over.

They rocked into each other’s hips, arching gracefully despite their heady desire.  Searching for breath, Shiro tangled a hand through Matt’s hair as he crushed a kiss onto Shiro’s eager mouth with a hungry moan.

Matt had completely forgotten why they even started this game in the first place until Shiro teased with gravel in his voice, “Don’t wake the baby.”

Matt didn’t care about the game anymore.  “Shut up and fuck me.”

And with a victorious grin, Shiro did.

 

* * *

 

The shift of warm weight at his back brought Matt to the bleary land of wakefulness with a contented sigh.  Smiling with eyes still closed, he rolled over and extended an arm to search for Shiro, but he ended up hitting him in the face before draping an arm over his chest.

“Hey, watch it,” Shiro grumbled in foggy protest, wrapping up Matt in turn out of habit.  Neither of them quite ready to wake up yet, they shifted to nestle into each other more comfortably.  Matt tucked in close as Shiro buried a kiss in his hair.

Language had yet to fully materialize in Matt’s mind, so he drew an absent hand over Shiro’s skin, fingers tracing the shapes of symbols that didn’t exist.  He nosed himself even closer to Shiro’s chest with a little grunt.

“I like this,” Matt mumbled at last.  After a beat he cracked his eyes open against the intrusive daylight.

“Mhm,” was Shiro’s only response.  When Matt propped himself up to look at him, it seemed like Shiro was already falling back asleep.  Matt smiled, trailing the back of his finger down Shiro’s cheek, his face relaxed in a way Matt rarely saw.

Warm to his core, Matt carefully rolled away from Shiro, reaching for his phone to check the time.  It was _just_ out of reach, so Matt stretched further only to be restrained by the tightening grip of strong arms around his waist.

Matt let out a breath of a laugh as Shiro pulled him closer, head pressed to Matt’s back with a groan.

 _Time is a manmade construct anyway._ Forgetting the phone, Matt retracted his arm and twisted so that their positions were switched, Shiro tucked into Matt’s chest this time.  Matt stroked the back of Shiro’s hair, a habit he was always happy to indulge.

“We _are_ gonna have to get up,” said Matt, loathing to bear the bad news as he heard movement from his family downstairs.

Shiro made a noise of disagreement as he lifted his head to finally meet Matt’s eyes.  If Shiro had any intent on feigning discontent, it was thwarted by his sleepy smile that Matt immediately returned.   _Damn_ was he soft for vulnerable morning-Shiro.

“Hey, pretty baby,” Matt laughed, brushing a pillow-tousled forelock out of Shiro’s face.  “Come here often?”

Shiro chuckled from deep in his chest, the breathy sound scratchy in a way that made Matt feel electric.  Shiro moved to position himself directly over Matt, weight in his arms but flush against Matt’s torso as he kissed him, deep and groggy.

Matt was happy to kiss back, such an easy and natural thing.  Hands settling onto Shiro’s neck and face, Matt took vague note of how these casual touches had become automatic.  “Jeeze, you act like you like me or something.”

“Don’t make me gag.”  Pidge’s voice from across the room startled them both, bumping noses in their jolt.

“Pidge, what the _fuck_ ,” Matt spat, sparing no tenderness for his sister as she stood with a frown in the doorway.  Shiro rolled back to Matt’s side, bashful.  At least they'd covered up with the sheets through the night.

“Ugh,” Pidge griped.  “Y’know, last night I heard things, and I was hoping I was wrong about those things, but of course I’m never wrong, and now I’ve been scandalized.”

“ _What do you want, Pidge_.”

“Mom and Dad want you to come down for breakfast.  They were worried about you getting home late.”

Matt sighed, all of his content morning fog replaced with the grumpy desire to go back to sleep.  He ran a hand over his face.  “Yeah, okay, we’ll be down.”

Pidge dropped the repulsion act and switched to gremlin mode with a smirk.  “Should I tell them you need a minute to get your land legs?  The boat sure was rocking last night.”

Matt glared, blushing.  “I will throw you out of this window.”  He heard Shiro bite back laughter from behind him.

Without another word, Pidge flashed her widest grin before spinning away.

Matt tossed his head back onto the pillow with a harsh sigh.  “ _Fuck_.”

“Well,” Shiro said through a smugly entertained smile, “I tried to tell you…”

“Oh, don’t _even_ ,” Matt threatened, his own embarrassed laughter discrediting the malice.  “You’re just as much at fault.”

Shiro feigned hurt.  “You took _advantage_ of me.”

“It takes two to tango, buddy.”  

They laughed, leaning into each other against their blushing as they sat up in bed.

“Oh, _God_ ,” Matt groaned with genuine dread.  “I swear if Pidge says _anything_ to Mom and Dad when I still have to look them in the eye—”

Shiro, the brave boy, was already moving to get dressed.  “Oh, relax.  It’ll be fine.”

“Easy for you to say; you don’t live here with _my parents_.”

With great reluctance, Matt got dressed as well.  Shiro, unfairly amused by the prospective situation, had to physically link arms in order to get him to go downstairs.  

“Families feed off of fear,” Shiro whispered just before they got to the kitchen.  “If they can tell you’re uncomfortable, it’ll only encourage them.  Just play it cool.”

Matt squinted with uncertainty as Shiro pushed him forward into the kitchen.

The Holt family behaved as they did any other Saturday morning when they were all able to be together : Matt, of course, being the last one out of bed, Pidge playing her handheld game at the table, Colleen and Sam scurrying around the kitchen to make the big family breakfast.  It smelled fantastic as always.  The only differences were Shiro’s assuring palm at Matt’s back and the knowing grin on Pidge’s face as they sat down across from her.  Matt scowled back.

“Shiro!” Colleen welcomed, making Matt start.  She glided across the tile floor to greet him properly with a smile.  “Thank you for bringing Matt home last night.”

Shiro beamed back with ease.  “My pleasure.”

Matt happened to catch Pidge’s flashing eyes as she mouthed, “I’ll say,” before returning to her game.  Matt stared daggers even though she wasn’t looking at him anymore.

Colleen and Shiro’s cordiality went on, both seemingly oblivious.  “I’m glad you could stay for breakfast,” she said, turning back to help finish preparing the meal.  “I’ve been hoping to have you over some time.”

“What are we having?” Shiro asked.

Sam called over from the stove.  “Sausage!”

Pidge choked on her juice.

Matt hissed with grave enunciation, “I _hate_ you.”

“Then I must be doing something right,” Pidge dismissed, not looking up from her game.

The siblings went at it with voices barely above a whisper, yet the bite in their bickering was nearly palpable.  “Pidge, I swear to God, I will _take_ that sausage, and I will _shove it down your throat_.”

“Is that what you told Shiro last night?”

“ _Stop_.”

"You did this to yourself, you know."

Next to him, Shiro buried his face in his hand, shoulders shaking from holding in his laughter.

Flustered, Matt turned to him, tension pitching his whisper.  “I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.”

“In more ways than one.”  Pidge was obviously unfazed and thoroughly amused.

“ _I. Will. Kill. You._ ”

“I’ll tell Dad you threatened with me with bodily harm.”

“Fight nice, children,” Shiro hushed with a smile, cheeks red.

“You stay out of this.”  Matt couldn’t tell if he was actually angry or just being defensive by nature.  

Shiro’s expression flashed in disbelief.  “I think I’m appropriately involved,” he refuted, his own whisper growing shrill.

Matt held his hands over the table, desperate to defuse this entire situation.  “Let’s just—everybody shut up.”

“Funny, you weren’t trying that hard to be quiet last night,” Sam said casually, setting the dishes of food on the table as he and Colleen took their seats.

Matt thought he was gonna throw up.  “ _Oh, my_ _God_.”

Pidge and Shiro immediately broke form, all their constrained hysteria bubbling up into laughter—Shiro’s more from embarrassment while Pidge’s bordered on maniacal—as Colleen hit her husband’s arm with a chastising but giggly, “ _Sam!_ ”  

Sam started making everyone’s plates with seeming nonchalance, the only tell of his amusement the slight turn of his lips and cocked eyebrow.  “What?  We’re all thinking it.”

Matt hid his face in his hands, absolutely burning from embarrassment.  “I cannot believe this is happening.  There was an error in judgement, and now I have to leave the country.”

Shiro contained his laughter once more, leaning into Matt’s shoulder sympathetically.  Matt would have thought this wasn’t affecting him at all if not for the sheepish way he kept his head down.

Colleen spoke, voice calm against the fading cackles coming from Pidge as they all began to eat.  “Oh, Matt, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

Matt threw his hands up, distressed.  “I beg to differ; I would really love to not talk about this.  At all.  Ever.”

Sam offered false comfort.  “Come on, we’re all family, aren’t we?”

Shiro’s snuffed laughter was equal parts adorable and infuriating as he played into the whole situation.  “Officer, he came on to me, there was nothing I could—”

“Don’t indulge them!” Matt interrupted.

The lighthearted fun at Matt’s expense went back and forth throughout the meal, intermittent as everyone took time to eat and exchange normal chatter in between goads.  Despite Shiro’s borderline _betrayal_ of joking along with the Holts, Matt angled himself close to him, their fingers intertwining beneath the table, occasionally muttering between themselves.  Matt’s frustration ebbed fairly easily, though, as he managed to really watch Shiro during the whole scenario.  He had never seen Shiro laugh this hard or this much, the gleeful lilt in his voice quelling whatever fire Matt had left.

Matt forgave everything when he realized how honestly  _beautiful_ it was to see Shiro smile with such authenticity.  Matt smiled with him—smiled with his family, which Shiro was now undoubtedly a part of.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why but my headcanon is that Matt and Shiro are competitive in like a very healthy fun way, and they like making games and challenges out of nearly anything--apparently even sex ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> (as an aside, this was the most sexual thing I've ever written so I hope it was okay lmao im such an innocent baby child *sWea ts,*)
> 
> if you wanna hmu u can check out my art blog on tumblr @martieek where i've been posting plenty of shatt art (occasionally other stuff but i'm on such a shatt kick rn), or just my personal/main account @sewerpigeon :^)


End file.
